Guardian Angel
by Chloe Gilmore
Summary: Lillian watches her son with sadness at what he became and someone decides to help her. this is a kind of Chlex well atleast the end is


A/N: This is a oneshot that would not leave the muddled mess that is my brain I really hope that it now goes away. This is a Chlex sort of I think. I will update MTYCC soon

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine if it was seasons 4 and 5 would have been very different.

Spoilers: none that I can really think of except for the one part where Lex was watching Chloe being tortured.

Summary: Lillian watches her son with sadness at what he became and someone decides to help her.

-----------

Guardian Angel

Lillian watched with sadness as she saw her son become what she'd always feared, a ruthless monster. She watched helplessly as his soul darkened. He was watching the video of that young blonde woman being tortured again. Her own soul wept at the scene, her son moving into the darkness while her husband moved back into the light and found happiness with another, not that she was still in love with the treacherous man in fact she hated him for everything he'd done to her and her child.

Laura watched from her perch in this surreal place, feeling sympathy for her. Since they were of different they could not see what the other was looking at but she could feel the sadness coming from the spirit. She felt the presence of her husband, Jor-El, he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Can you not do something my love." she said turning slightly to look into his eyes.

Jor-El looked into her eyes then at the woman leaning over to see what was going on below. His eyes returned to his wife's and smiled tenderly. "I shall try," he kissed her and then she returned the smile and removed herself from his grasp, and began to float away into the cosmos blowing him a kiss and whispering thank you. He stared after her a moment before turning to the woman that he said he would try to help.

Thankfully being on earth even in a small way let him see what she was looking at. When he saw that it was his son's once friend turned enemy Lex Luthor, he had to say that the one thing that disappointed him in the way his son was raised was the mistrust and close mindedness that Jonathon Kent instilled in his son.

"Lillian Luthor," Lillian heard the booming disembodied voice and she peered around the small bright place where she'd been floating for her short time in what she supposed was a 'better place' her eyes wide in surprise and slight fear.

"Who are you," she asked with more courage than she felt, her head held high.

"Who I am is of no importance, and your fear is unwarranted I shall not harm you. I am actually here to help you."

She barked a laugh and said, "How can you possibly help me I'm dead or have you not noticed." she refused to believe this being was God she didn't believe he existed any more.

"Well actually I am here to give your son the happiness he deserves." he could feel her surprise and then her doubt as she narrowed her eyes and said, "How?"

"I can rewrite history this once so he can have a different life." he said like it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

"What do you want from me." she said not believing that this person was doing this out of the good of his heart.

"There is nothing you have that I desire I just wish to this."

"Very well will I have to do any thing." Lillian answered.

"No I just have one question do you want him to have someone from this past to stay with him?" he asked.

Lillian thought a moment and gazed below and thought about all the people in his life that hadn't used him without paying or trying to pay him back and the only name that came to her mind made her smile "Chloe Sullivan."

"Wise choice she was his soul mate but their paths chose different directions." then he fell silent and for a moment Lillian believed she'd imagined the whole thing, until the voice boomed, "It is done. Goodbye Lillian."

"Wait will he remember anything." she called after him.

"No he will think he dreamed it all." then the intimidating presence vanished and when she looked back down she saw the image blur and change, and she smiled at what she watched when the blurriness came back into focus.

-------

Lex awoke drenched in a cold sweat the echo of his fiancé's voice rang in his ears as he watched her being tortured under his command. He took gulps of breaths trying to control his heart beat as he remembered the night mare and feeling perverse satisfaction as he had watched the screen. He rolled over and pulled his Chloe to him spooning her wrapping his arms tightly around her and let her steady breathing lull him back into a restful sleep.


End file.
